johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Anjouan
| returnees = Eli (S10) Jacob (S10) Jack (S10, S12) Bow (S10) | previousseason = Survivor: Sicily | nextseason = Survivor: Storfjord }}Survivor: Anjouan is the eighth season of JPORG Survivor. Twists * ''No Re-votes. ''Instead of having a re-vote when there is a tie, it goes straight to a tiebreaker. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" | Pineapples | | | |- | | align="left" | Jerry | | | |- | | align="left" | Nick | | | | |- | | align="left" | Dalyn | | | | |- | | align="left" | Bow | | | | |- | | align="left" | Nathan | | | | |- | | align="left" | Luca | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Julian | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Hedger | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Brian | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Eli | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Jack | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Jacob | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Duncan | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Sammy | | | | | |- | | align="left" | JJ | | | | Runner-Up Day 39 | |- | | align="left" | Hals | | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 | |} Season Summary At the beginning of the season, all 18 players were split up into 2 tribes based on which type of "smart" they were. Musafara was "Street Smart" and Udzisa was "Book Smart." Right off the bat, the difference between the tribes was obvious. The book smart tribe created many alliances right from the gate, consisting of main alliances (Bow, Brian, Eli), (Sammy and Hedger), and (Nathan and Nick.) There were also two alliances formed by Bow which had one side being Bow, Eli, Brian, Sammy, and Hedger, and the other side being Bow, Duncan, Jacob, Nathan, and Nick. On the other hand, Musafara had been much more laid back of a tribe. Having somewhat to do with inactivity and some to do with most players being more social than strategic out the gate, there were no big alliances that were made, and only connections between people had mattered. For the first immunity challenge, Musafara had been crushed because 3 people, Jerry, Dalyn, and Ashton, didn't compete at all, giving Musafara a huge disadvantage. At the Musafara camp, everyone had agreed to get out an inactive, and it was decided Ashton was going home. Luca had thrown a vote away towards Jack to create paranoia. Before Ashton had left, he said "Hals is going to win this game." While Musafara was doing tribal, Hedger and Sammy worked together to get the Udzisa idol, which ended up being found by Hedger. In the second immunity challenge, Udzisa still won because of Musafara's inactivity problems. During the voting phase, Pineapples revealed that he had a family emergency and needed to be pulled from the game, having Musafara not be able to vote out an inactive person, In the third immunity challenge, word ladder, Udzisa had a very well thought out plan, but they had made a mistake early on. Musafara also had a thought out plan made by Jack, but nobody followed it and became dysfunctional in the challenge. Musafara lost again, and everyone agreed on sending the most inactive person, Jerry, home. During the voting, Jack had finally found the idol, securing him as the most powerful Musafara member with his relationships as well. Dalyn's cluelessness and Luca's throwaway vote almost caused Julian to be voted out, which made both Julian and Jack mad. After the third round, there was a swap, which divided most alliances up. Yet again, Musafara got challenge-fucked. Eli, Brian, and Duncan decided to form an alliance, "The Fractured," and voted out Nathan's right hand man, Nick, instead of the inactive Dalyn. This backfired on them, as they went to tribal again, which meant Dalyn went home 3-1. During this second round, Bow and Sammy had worked together to get Sammy the Haraka idol. At the final 13, it was revealed there would be a double boot, and tribes were allowed to cross-communicate with certain people. This led to Udzisa and Haraka to throw for Musafara. At Udzisa, they decided to get rid of somewhat strategic threat and "annoyance" Nathan. At Haraka, Bow had obviously thrown the challenge, and now it seemed like Bow was the swing between Jack and Julian, and Sammy and Luca. Bow had talked shit about Sammy behind his back, and Jack had gave this info to Sammy. This turned Sammy on Bow and Bow was blindsided 3-1-1 because Luca voted for the wrong person on accident. At the merge, old tribal lines had formed with most people, but there was one alliance that was made from EpicMafia people of Hals, Jack, Sammy, Jacob, and Hedger. Almost immediately after the merge, Hedger had worked everyone to get his second idol. Both sides were worried about the other one taking out one of their members, but in the end both had voted for Luca, sending him home in a 9-2 vote. After this vote, everyone was in a frenzy, and all of Udzisa except for Sammy, including Hedger's colored pen, banded together to get Julian out of the game. Jack did not know about this plan until after he voted so he could not play his idol on Julian. After this, Sammy realized that Hedger was a huge threat with two idols in his pocket AND a lot of influence, Sammy and the rest of the EM circlejerk + Duncan decided that Hedger needed to go. Hedger got completely blindsided in one of the biggest votes of the season, which turned the frontrunner into Hals based on all of her interpersonal connections with everyone Once this vote was over, Brian and Eli were on the outs. Bringing Duncan in, they decided they needed to use Eli's vote steal to keep them in the game. While this did tie up the vote, which would have caused a tiebreaker, Hals played an idol on JJ, which sent Brian, the most strategic person on the other side, home. After this, JJ tried to pull a blindside on Jacob, but Eli went home instead. Now in the final 6, Hals and her 3 person alliance of Sammy and Jacob faced a roadblock. Jack could possibly have an idol (he did) and would use it either now or later. Because Jack was somewhat good at challenges, they didn't want him in the final 4, so they had to either blindside him or risk taking out the idol AND one of their own. In the end, even though Jack had many red flags going off, Jack reluctantly did not play the idol and was voted out. Now in the final 5, Jacob was extremely confident that he was winning the game, but Hals and Sammy had other plans. getting JJ and Duncan on board, they decided they needed a weak pair to face up against for challenges. Because of this, Jacob was blindsided 4-1. Afterwards, Duncan, who thought if Hals was voted out at this f4, he would have an easy win, didn't realize how close Sammy and Hals were, and was voted out 3-1. At the final immunity challenge, Hals was in a lot of danger. She needed to win to secure herself the victory, otherwise she was going home. She ended up crushing the competition and seemingly reluctantly voting out Sammy, having the final 2 of JJ and Hals. Most of the jury were 100% locked in on Hals due to her amazing gameplay and grasp on the game, and also the fact that she had no votes the entire game she played. The final vote was 8-1 Hals, with Luca being the only person who voted JJ. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature a female winner. * This is the first season with an 11 person merged tribe. * This is the first season to swap from 2 tribes to 3 tribes, also has a auxiliary tribe, however the Vote Swap twist made Simeto and Irminio stay intact with the exception of 3 members. * Every Juror that was apart of Original Musafara was also apart of Swapped Haraka. * This is the second season in a row to have a Evacuation in Episode 2. * This season is the first to have a merge at 11 players. * A certain host of Anjouan can't handle the fact Hals slayed this season and edits the wikia over a year later because he's upset Hals is too iconic. Category:Survivor: Anjouan